


wherever she was (there was eden)

by skatzaa



Series: attachments 'verse [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Being Walked In On, Discussions of the Jedi Code, F/F, Master Tenzin stumbles onto a situation and makes it infinitely more awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: For the tumblr request: "I wish you would write a Korrasami fic in the Star Wars universe"





	wherever she was (there was eden)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Mark Twain quote because I can.

“Padawan, we’ve talked about this. Attachments are forbidden by the Jedi Code,” Master Tenzin says. His cloak is billowing impressively behind him, a fine example of a frivolous use of the Force, considering the fact that they were inside. 

“Under the old Code, maybe,” Korra shoots back, seemingly entirely unconcerned with the fact that she’s arguing with her Jedi master while practically naked. 

Asami, beside her, is a little more concerned. She would really like to get something to cover herself that wasn’t a sheet, but that would require interrupting Master Tenzin and Korra, and she learned years ago that it’s best to just let them work it out of their systems first. So instead she’ll just sit here and try not to burn up with embarrassment. 

Master Tenzin sighs sharply. “You can’t just discount millennia of tradition because you found another jumpsuit to chase.” He glances at Asami. “No offense meant, Miss Sato.” 

“Ex _cuse_ you?” Asami asks, outraged. She sits up a little straighter on the bed, but Korra beats her to it. 

“Master, that was unacceptable.” The mug on the bedside table—which is actually just a three-legged stool that Asami found Korra, when they were younger and Korra wouldn’t stop complaining about Master Tenzin not wanting to spend _unnecessary_ credits—starts to wobble dangerously. “Asami is the best engineer the New Republic has seen in years; to reduce her to a derogatory term based on her occupation or outfit is beneath a Jedi.” 

Master Tenzin’s cheeks go red. His cloak, Asami notices, has stopped billowing. She wonders if he’s starting to regret all of the times he insisted on debating different topics in order to “sharpen Korra’s intellect and increase her diplomatic abilities.” 

“I—that is beside the point!” He draws himself up to his full, impressive height. “This is not up for debate, Padawan. The Code forbids attachment for good reason!” 

Korra uses the Force to summon her tunic, which she puts on with harsh, jerky movements. She stands, apparently unwilling to have the rest of this discussion with Master Tenzin looming over her. Asami wishes she had thought to summon something for Asami as well. 

“There is precedence for the Code being broken and you know it,” Korra says, and then _thrusts her finger_ against _Master Tenzin’s chest. Several times._ “Master Aang had children in the hopes of rebuilding the Jedi ranks.” 

“That’s not how the Force works!” Master Tenzin exclaims, exasperated. They’ve had this conversation before, then. 

“And yet here _you_ are, so it obviously works that way sometimes!” The mug on the bedside shatters, but neither of them notice. Asami isn’t sure which of them is responsible for it. “The old Code is why there are only three fully trained Jedi in the galaxy, in case you forgot, Master. It’s the reason we’ve _lost_ so much of our culture and heritage. My attachment to Asami doesn’t harm my training in any way, and it hasn’t over the past four years!” 

Asami’s breath catches in her throat as she watches Korra realize what she said and close her eyes. Master Tenzin physically draws back, his face caught between shock and disappointment. 

“Four years, Korra?” 

And then he shuts away all emotion, or releases it into the Force, or whatever. His face becomes the serene mask of a Jedi Master. He looks, startlingly, like the statues of his father, Master Aang, when he was young. 

There’s a reason they’ve kept their relationship quiet for so long, and this is the exact reason why. Asami watches as Korra squares her shoulders, shifting her feet into a defensive stance Asami recognizes from hours of watching Korra trying to master Soresu. Defensive forms have never been Korra’s strong point, but she settles into the defensive neutral stance easily. Her saber is on the other side of the room, by the ‘fresher door, but her hands are loose by her side, like she’s ready to summon it at any moment. 

If Asami, who is technically supposed to know very little about the Jedi training, recognizes all that, Master Tenzin certainly does too. His face blanches white, and he moves his hands away from his sides, palms up. He says, “I’m not going to fight with you, Padawan.” 

“Yes, four years,” Korra says, ignoring his reassurances. 

It’s quiet in the room for a few moments. Eventually, Master Tenzin raises one eyebrow, a faraway look on his face. “If I remember correctly,” he says, reaching up to stroke his facial hair, “four years ago was when you finally developed the patience to learn the aspects of a Jedi’s training you had previously deemed unimportant.” 

Korra shrugs, but she doesn’t relax her stance. “Like I said, my attachment to Asami hasn’t hindered my training at all.” 

“Hmm,” is all Master Tenzin says. He strokes his facial hair some more. 

Asami catches Korra’s eyes and tilts her head toward the small closet by the ‘fresher. Korra blushes and uses the Force to send another of her tunics to Asami, who pulls it on as quickly as she can without dropping the sheet. 

Master Tenzin clears his throat. His face is red again, like he’s finally realized the compromising position he walked in on. He says, “Well. I’ll just—I must meditate on this. Padawan, do not forget our sparring session this afternoon.” 

He turns, cloak flaring out behind him, and walks to the door. At the last second, Master Tenzin turns back around. He clears his throat again. 

“I _am_ happy for you, Korra, regardless of the circumstances,” he says. Asami glances at Korra, sees both the confusion and longing for approval in her expression. She wonders if Master Tenzin can see it too. “And you’ve made some excellent points, Padawan. It is… possible that the Code is outdated. I shall speak with the other Masters on this matter.” 

And then he leaves. 

Asami sighs in relief and Korra flops face down onto the bed. 

“That could have gone worse,” Asami says. 

Korra groans, and mutters into the pillow, “I am _never_ forgetting to lock the door again.” 

Asami pats her back sympathetically. “I told you so, dear.” 

Korra groans again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im definitely going to write more of this 'verse because I love it already. Feel free to visit me on my tumblr (I'm skatzaa over there too) if you'd like to send me a request for this verse (or something else)! I love filling prompts, though I can't promise it will be finished quickly :p
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated but certainly never required.
> 
> Read on,  
> Skats


End file.
